


Dig Deeper

by pringlesaremydivision



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/pseuds/pringlesaremydivision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Shit - yeah, Arin, right there, fuck - but Barry - “</i>
</p>
<p><i>“Mmm, fuck Barry,” Arin says, then lets out a shuddery sigh, “the dude’s unflappable. I don’t even know if he - yeah, that’s it, use your teeth, I wanna feel it - even</i> gets <i>boners.”</i></p>
<p>Spoiler alert: Barry definitely gets boners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dig Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed some more Barry porn, because no matter how much Barry porn there is in the world, it will never be enough.

“Oh - oh Jesus, Arin, fuck, stop - we haven’t - the capture is still going -”

“Fuck the capture,” Arin mumbles, sounding muffled like he’s got his lips pressed against - what? Dan’s lips? His neck? His cock?

Barry doesn’t know, and he’s cursing their decision to not use a facecam for at least the thirtieth time. He really wants to see what he’s hearing right now, wants to see if Arin’s sitting in Dan’s lap, straddling him, if that’s why Dan lets out that whine right there; or if maybe they’re side-by-side, stretched out together on the couch, legs entwined, grinding on each other, and that’s why Arin is panting.

Wants to see if Dan’s got his eyes squeezed shut tight, face screwed up as he tries to keep quiet, or if he’s looking at Arin with those big brown eyes heavy-lidded and blissed out, lazy and seductive. Wants to know if Arin’s wearing that tank top that shows off his giant arms, if Dan appreciates those muscles as much as Barry does, because  _goddamn_. If he’s flexing, just a little, showing off for Dan.

He wants to know what exactly Arin is doing to make Dan groan like that, and if he can do it too.

There’s a shuffle, a flurry of noise, and then a thump, like someone’s been pinned to the couch. Barry’s been hard since before the episode ended, when Arin had let out a series of frustrated moans that just kept getting more desperate as his death count went up, and now it’s too much to ignore. He knows he’s the last one in the office, as usual, but he still takes a quick look around before unzipping his jeans. He lets out a sigh of relief as he pulls his cock out, closing his eyes as he tips his head back against the headrest of the chair.

“Shit - yeah, Arin, right there, fuck - but Barry - “

Barry’s eyes fly open, his heart pounding like he’s been caught, but of course, he’s still alone. That was recording-Dan, not here-Dan, because there is no here-Dan.

Barry really wishes there were a here-Dan because he’d be on his knees so fucking fast Dan wouldn’t know what hit him.

“Mmm, fuck Barry,” Arin says, then lets out a shuddery sigh, “yeah, baby, goddamn you feel so good, I want - harder, yeah, just like that, yeah. No, but - I mean - ah,  _shit_ , Dan, yeah - the dude’s unflappable. I don’t even know if he - yeah, that’s it, use your teeth, I wanna feel it - even _gets_ boners.”

There’s a muffled chuckle that must come from Dan, and Barry’s real fucking glad  _they’re_ finding this so amusing, because he’s seeing fucking  _red_  right now.

Look, he  _knows_  the way everyone sees him: sweet, dedicated, goofy Barry, dependable and cheery no matter the circumstances. He’s everybody’s little brother, Barry the teddy bear, the guy you hug, the guy whose hair you ruffle when it gets a little long, the guy you can cuddle with on the couch without ever worrying it’ll be weird because why would it be weird? It’s  _Barry._

And he gets it. He does. The thing is, he  _is_  all of those things, and he prides himself on being approachable, relatable, hard-working, responsible.

But just because he hasn’t been on a date in a couple years - because surprise, surprise, when you’re living with  _Danny fucking Sexbang_  everyone else kind of seems a little underwhelming after a while - doesn’t mean he’s some sort of sexless… robot… plant. Thing.

And for these fuckers, these  _fucking assholes_  to sit there and laugh about it while they’re basically putting on a show for  _literally no one else but him_? 

Barry knows they don’t mean it maliciously, knows Arin’s a fucking idiot with no filter at the best of times, and Dan - well, Dan’s clearly otherwise occupied, Barry can’t blame him for not saying anything; if they somehow switched positions, Barry certainly wouldn’t stop sucking Arin’s dick for anything less than a hurricane.

His mouth waters at the thought even as he can feel his blood pressure rising. He’s been pissed off before, and he’s been turned on before, but the two of them together like this are whipping him into a frenzy, hungry and reckless, and before he even knows what he’s doing he’s got the video paused and the webcam on his computer pulled up.

It’s dark in the office, the only light the glow of Barry’s monitor, casting a blue halo around him. He’s momentarily shocked at the image on the screen - he looks debauched already, eyes dark and chest heaving, his cock jutting out thick and heavy from his open fly. He looks -  _fuck_ , he thinks, squirming a little and watching himself do it - he looks  _good_.

He knows if he waits, if he stops and thinks about this for even a second longer, he’s going to chicken out and not go through with it. Taking a deep breath and biting his lip, he presses record, and leans back.

“Hey, guys, how’s it going?” he starts, shocked at how steady his voice sounds, like he’s just recording a regular video, like nothing is out of the ordinary. “So, uh - I came across some interesting footage while I was editing today.”

He leans forward, drags the mouse to approximately where the episode ended and the noises began, and presses play. He leans back again and lets it go for a few minutes, staring into the camera and slowly stroking his cock, too slow to do anything but tease himself. When Dan says his name in the recording, he leans forward again, waits until Arin responds, hits pause, then leans back and spreads his legs wide.

"So..." he gestures to his dick, dripping with precome and shiny in the light of the monitor, before gripping the shaft loosely and running his thumb over the slit. He gasps, hips jerking upwards, because it feels so goddamn good. Fuck, it always does, the head of his cock so sensitive that he usually tries to avoid it when he's jerking off unless he wants to come right away. When he forces himself to stop, his thumb is slick and he pops it into his mouth, eyes drifting shut as he tastes himself. He lets out a little hum, a murmur of appreciation, before opening his eyes again. Dropping his hand back to his lap, he traces the vein along the underside with one fingertip, a lazy smile finding its way onto his face when his dick jumps at the touch.

"I think - ahh, god - you guys may have underestimated me?" Barry says, his other hand rucking up the hem of his flannel, exposing the pale skin of his stomach to the screen. Maybe he doesn't have biceps like Arin or Danny's lean frame, but shit, he thinks he's doing pretty okay. It's just that no one ever _looks_. "Which, like, whatever, I get it?" He runs two fingers over the trail of hair leading down from his navel, then digs his nails in just above his dick and scratches upwards, _hard_ , a moan tumbling from his mouth as he leaves red streaks in his wake. His dick pulses against his other hand and he gives in, wrapping his fist around it and jerking it once, then again, before gripping it hard at the base.

He stares at the camera again, breathing ragged. "But I mean, it's kind of rude." It's getting way too hot in here, and he's sweating underneath his flannel, so he takes a moment to unbutton it, baring his chest, watching his nipples harden on the screen. He idly scratches at the hair on his chest, feeling his skin heat up even more beneath his fingers. "And really stupid?" He runs his nails over one nipple, then the other, letting out a whimper that quite frankly, he'd probably be embarrassed by if he weren't doing something thirty times more mortifying already. What's a little noise when you're jerking it for your best friends, right?

Besides, the embarrassment is kind of turning Barry on even more, so fuck it.

"It's uh - yeah, it's stupid," he continues, then pauses for a moment to lick the palm of his hand, sloppy and wet, making sure that little flashes of his tongue are visible between his fingers as he goes. He takes it overboard, really getting into it, going over every inch of skin until it's nearly dripping, moaning when he pushes three fingers into his mouth and sucks on them. There's a trail of saliva that stays attached when he pulls them out and Barry lets it drop onto his face, not bothering to wipe it away. His mouth is almost purple in the blue light, lips swollen and spit-shiny. He looks like a mess.

He fucking loves it.

Barry curls his wet hand around his dick and groans at how good it feels. Scooting forward so he can plant his feet more firmly on the floor, he starts to thrust. The sound of skin on skin is so loud, so filthy, and Barry's so goddamn close already, but he's not ready to come, not yet. He tips his head back and shuts his eyes, picturing Dan and Arin fucking on the couch, and starts to talk again.

"Because, like - oh, shit - have you guys heard yourselves? Or - or seen yourselves? You're so -  _fuck_ , oh, yeah - stupidly hot, like how could I hear that and not... I'd have to be an actual  _cactus_ to not get hard at that, you realize that, right?" Oh god, he can feel it building at the base of his spine, can feel the electricity start to crackle in his veins as each thrust gets him closer and closer to coming all over himself. Just the thought that he's gonna do that, that he's gonna fucking cream himself on camera and then send it to Dan and Arin both, has him seeing stars and he has to grip the base of his dick again to stop himself. He forces his eyes open once more.

"Oh god," he says, voice so rough he hardly recognizes it. "Oh Jesus, fuck,  _fuck_ ," because the him that he sees on the monitor is wrecked beyond belief and now he can't stop himself for anything, can't stop the snap of his hips as he fucks into his hand, can't stop the way he squeezes the head of his cock on every erratic thrust, can't stop as the tension spirals up and up and up until it  _breaks_ and he's coming, oh god, oh fuck, he's coming so hard his vision's going blurry at the edges, so hard his head is spinning.

One last thrust and then he slumps down, spent and exhausted and shaking. He's got come dripping down from where it landed on his chest, and he runs a finger through it without even thinking, dragging his hand up to his mouth and sucking the taste off. He shivers, suddenly cold now that the adrenaline isn't racing through his body any more, and tugs the sides of his shirt together, ignoring the rest of the mess on his torso. He's gonna have to wash it anyway.

Glancing at the camera again, he lets out a little chuckle, watching as a flush spreads over his cheeks. He's more embarrassed now than he was in the middle of it, but he's gone this far, he isn't going to just wash his hands of it now that it's done. This wasn't just about getting off - it was about proving a point. Which - _  
_

Barry leans forward, so that it's just his face in the frame, and takes a breath. "So, uh, don't write me off?" He grins. "But y'know, feel free to keep providing me with porn if you want. I promise to keep it away from the lovelies."

He presses stop, and emails the video to Dan and Arin before he can chicken out.

He's in the bathroom cleaning up when he hears his phone going nuts, and comes back to fifteen messages from both of them.

**JESUS CHRIST BARRY**

_Holy shit dude_

_I'm really sorry_

_Holy shit_

_I didn't mean to piss you off_

_Holy shit_

_Barry_

_Goddamn_

**JESUS FUCKING CHRIST BARRY**

_I know I say stupid shit all the time_

_I'm really sorry man_

_Also wow_

_Seriously wow_

**BARRY**

**JESUS**

Barry grins as he locks up, his phone continuing to buzz in his pocket. He's looking forward to going home.


End file.
